Secrets, Twins and Second Chances
by Ella Kelly
Summary: AU. Rory finds out she has a twin and meets a certain gorgeous blonde. Trory
1. Default Chapter

Secrets, Twins, and Second Chances

A/N: AU FF. Lorelai and Chris got married when Rory was 5. They live in Hartford in Chris's childhood home (his parents died when Rory was 2). Rory went to prep schools all her life and she never met Tristan, Dean, or Jess. She, Paris, Madeline, and Louise are best friends. Lorelai and Chris have a 3-year-old son, Robert Landon Hayden. ~= Tristan's thoughts, *=Rory's thoughts, #= Ryan's thoughts $= Taylor's thoughts.

Chapter 1: Just Another Saturday in September.

"RORY! Time to get up and go with Mommy to get coffee!" Lorelai Hayden bellowed as she bounded into her daughter's cavernous bedroom.

"What happened to having the cook make it?" Rory mumbled grumpily from under the mountain of blankets on her four-poster bed.

"I want you to come with me though. Your evil father won't get up and come keep me company," Lorelai whined.

"Fine, fine, fine," Rory grumbled, dragging herself out of her warm cocoon. Rory and Lorelai had been in the kitchen for about 15 minutes consuming their elixir of life when Chris came in, his face white as a sheet.

"Lore, we need to talk," he said pulling his wife off her kitchen stool and towards his study.

******

30 minutes later, a very tense Rory watched he solemn parents enter the kitchen, bringing with them an air of seriousness. 

"What's wrong?" Rory asked, looking worriedly from one parent to the other. 

"Ror, there's something we need to tell you that we should've told you a long time ago," Chris started as he sat down on a stool across from Rory. He glanced at Lorelai and then continued. " When you were born, your mom and I had to make a decision. Your grandparents agreed to support you mom if she gave up one of her babies. Since she was still a minor, she had to do what they said."

"What do you mean give up one of her babies?" Rory asked.

"You have a twin brother, sweetie. Your dad and I sent him to live with a family friend in North Carolina. We agreed he would stay there until you turned 16. Well, you're both 16 now and the family friend is sending him to live with us. We know it won't be easy for you but we hope you'll try and treat him as if you'd known each other all your life," Lorelai said gently. 

"When will he get here?" Rory asked calmly.

"He gets in tonight. I've already talked to Headmaster Charleston and he'll be starting school with you on Monday."

"What's his name?" Rory asked.

"Ryan Lynn Hayden. He's 15 minutes older than you," Chris said smiling at his daughter's interest in her newfound brother.

"Well, I better go get dressed. I promised Robbie I'd take him to the park to play with his friends today," Rory said getting up off her stool. 

"Just be sure you guys are home around 4 or so. Robbie will need a bath before we go to the airport. Ryan's plane gets in at 6:30," Chris called after his daughter. 

"Ok, Dad," Rory called over her shoulder as she quickly climbed the stairs to her little brother's room. 

"Wowy!" Robbie squealed happily as his big sister picked him up out of his bed. 

"Hey buddy! Why don't we get you dressed and we'll go to the park and you can play with Katie and Petey," Rory said, taking her little brother into his closet and getting out his favorite jeans and airplane shirt. 

"Ok, sweetie, run and eat your breakfast that Carlotta brought up and I'm gonna get dressed." 

Rory walked across the hall to her suite of rooms and threw on her comfy hip hugger jeans and baby blue sweater set. Just as she got done tying her favorite blue sneakers, Robbie came scampering into her room, demanding to be taken to the park. Laughing, Rory allowed the toddler to pull her down the stairs, out the door and into her Jeep Liberty. 

******

"Come on Robbie, its time to go home," Rory called to her now extremely sandy and muddy little brother. 

"But Wowy, Katie and Petey don't have to go," Robbie whined as he reluctantly dragged himself away from his friends. 

"Katie and Petey don't have to take a bath so they can go pick their big brother up from the airport," Rory said leading the grubby little boy to the car and putting him in his car seat. 

"Bye Paris! Bye Madeline!" Rory called to her friends (Petey was Paris's little brother and Katie was Madeline's little sister) and climber into the car.

"Wowy, when did we get a big brover?" Robbie asked as Rory turned onto the long street that led to their mansion. 

"We've always had him, he just lived somewhere else. His name is Ryan and he's the same age as me; he's my twin. Now, Mr. Robbie, march up the stairs and let Carlotta give you a bath," Rory ordered, pulling into the driveway and helping her brother out of the car. 

"Hey Ror?" Chris called as he saw his daughter walk past his study door.

"Yea Dad?" Rory said, popping her head into the study.

"Make sure you put on something nice. My friend's son is coming in at the same time Ryan is and he invited us to have dinner with them."

"Ok, Dad," Rory said, blowing her dad a kiss and skipping us the stairs to her bathroom. 

2 hours later the 4 Haydens piled into Lorelai's Envoy and headed towards Hartford International Airport. They were able to find the gat that the 6:30 flight from Raleigh with out too much trouble and were waiting when the passengers got off the plane.

******

Ryan Hayden gripped his duffle bag and stepped confidently out of the terminal. He immediately knew who his family was. His dad had sandy brown hair and was wearing a pale blue polo shirt and dark blue blazer and khakis. His mom was in a dark blue skirt suit and a pink blouse. His twin sister was wearing a baby blue peasant top dress. His little brother was a copy of his dad except he didn't have on a blazer. They looked like the perfect family. 

******

Rory watched as 2 teenage boys disembarked from the plane. Immediately she knew the one with the dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes was her twin brother. She didn't spare a glance for the other boy. 

"Are you the Haydens?" the brown haired boy asked coming up to Rory's family. 

"Yes. It's good to finally meet you, Ryan. I'm your…dad, Chris. This is your mom Lorelai, your twin sister Rory, and your little brother Robbie."  After Ryan had shook hands with everybody, Chris continued. "Now, I know you just got into town, but one of my colleagues is meeting his son for this flight also and he invited us to dinner. Is that alright with you?" 

"Yea, sure. I'm ready whenever you are," Ryan said casually. 

"Great, Edward's right over here," Chris said, leading the way to the place where a well-dressed family was standing. 

"Christopher, how are you?" A tall man with dark brown hair that was frosted with gray said, shaking hands with Chris.

"Fine, fine. I'd like to introduce my family. This lovely lady is my wife Lorelai, my daughter Rory, and my sons Ryan and Robbie. Ryan just moved here from North Carolina," Chris said putting his hand on Ryan's shoulder.

"Pleasure to meet all of you. This is my wife Amelia, my son Tristan and my daughters Taylor and Tessie. Tristan's just back from military school and Taylor got back last week from boarding school in England. Well, shall we head to the restraint?" Mr. DuGrey said turning towards the exit. 

******

Tristan DuGrey had never seen a more beautiful girl than Rory Hayden. A year at an all guy school may have weakened his judgment of the ladies a bit, but he was sure he was looking at an angel. She had the silkiest looking chocolate brown hair, the most enchanting sky blue eyes and the creamiest skin he'd ever seen.

******

"So, Rory, what school do you go to?" Mrs. DuGrey asked, as everyone began to eat his or her meals later that night. 

"I go to Chilton Academy," Rory answered politely.

"Really? How wonderful! Tristan and Taylor start there on Monday. I do hope you'll be sure to show them around and introduce them to everybody," Mrs. DuGrey gushed. 

"Of course Mrs. Dugrey. I'll have to show Ryan around as well, he starts Monday also. What grade are you in?" Rory asked turning to Tristan and Taylor. 

"We're both seniors. What about you 2?" Tristan said, smiling slightly.

"Same. You're twins?" Ryan asked. 

"Yup," Taylor replied, smiling affectionately at her brother.

"So tell us how it feels to be a twin. Rory and I both just recently found out about each other.

"Well, for us, it's basically always having a best friend around. Even when we had to go away to school, we told each other everything. Being twins is one of the best things in the world," Taylor answered.

"I hope we become as good of friends as you 2 are, and I hope all 4 of us can become good friends as well," Rory said, with a warm smile.

~I hope we become even more than good friends~


	2. Manic Monday

Chapter 2: Manic Monday

BEEEEEP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Rory's alarm squealed. She groaned and climbed out of bed. A warm cup of coffee sat on her nightstand. She quickly chugged it down. Having been refreshed, she walked to Ryan's room and she peeked her head in. When she saw that he was still asleep, she went over to Robbie's room. She found her little brother wide-awake, dressed, and playing. 

"Morning buddy. What do you say we go jump attack Ryan? He's still asleep and we have to go to school."

Robbie nodded enthusiastically and Rory scooped him up. The 2 quietly entered Ryan's room and tiptoed next to his bed. Rory set Robbie on the bed and then positioned herself on the other side. She held up her fingers and counted to 3. On 3, she and Robbie began to bounce on the bed and chant at the top of their lungs, "TIME TO GET UP!"

Ryan bolted out of his deep slumber looking like he'd been scared to death. "Jesus, what time is it?" Ryan said rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. 

"Time to get up and get ready for school. Your uniform is on the chair over there and we need to leave by 8:30," Rory said briskly. 30 minutes later, Ryan and Rory climbed into the Liberty and headed to Chilton.

Just as Rory pulled into her parking spot, Tristan and Taylor DuGrey pulled up in a fully restored 1955 Mustang Convertible. Tristan shot Rory an appraising look and Rory felt heat rising in her cheeks. 

*How can one look from him make my knees so weak? I barely know him? *

~She looks gorgeous even in her uniform~

"Good morning Miss Hayden," Tristan said, nonchalantly taking her book bag from her and kissing the back of her hand. 

"Why Mr. DuGrey, aren't you just the sweetest thing," Rory drawled in a voice uncannily like Scarlett O'Hara's.

"Well, thank you very much ma'am," he drawled in reply, tipping an imaginary hat to her and flashing a charming smile. Behind them, Ryan and Taylor were cracking up. 

"If you 2 are done, why don't we try and find out 1st class," Ryan suggested as he and Taylor caught up with their siblings. 

"What are you first classes?" Rory queried. 

"I have English with Mr. Medina," Tristan said looking at his schedule.

"So do I," Taylor said.

"So do I," Ryan chimed in. 

"Great, we'll all have the same first period class," Ryan said, turning and walking into the school.

******

"Rory!" 

Rory turned around and saw Paris, Madeline, and Louise coming towards her locker after 3rd period. 

"Where were you all weekend?" Paris asked, coming up to her best friend. 

"I was getting to know my brother," Rory said closing her locker.

"Have you seen the new guys? They're yummy," Louise said. 

"Yea, I have. One, the brunette, is my twin, Ryan, and the blonde is Tristan. Our dads work together. The new girl is Tristan's twin sister Taylor."

Just as they were about to head towards the cafeteria, Rory's eyes were covered my 2 strong hands.

"Guess who," a husky voice whispered in her ear. 

"Tristan?" she guessed.

"Close enough," another voice said. "It was both of us," Ryan said with a grin. Taylor came up from behind them laughing. 

"Oh, Ryan, Tristan, Taylor, these are my friends Paris, Madeline, and Louise."

******

Paris surveyed the newcomers with her usual aloofness. Louise was right about the boys, they were rather cute. Taylor seemed to be a very sweet girl, who really like Ryan Hayden and it seemed like the feeling was mutual. Tristan was obviously in love with Rory. And her best friend was oblivious. 

******

Rory, Ryan, Taylor, and Tristan all sat together at lunch talking about their new lives. Even though they had just met, there was a comfortable easiness between the 4 teens. Later that day, Tristan approached Rory at her locker. 

"Hey," he said leaning up against the locker next to Rory's. 

"Hey yourself," Rory said, smiling up at him. ~She's even more beautiful when she smiles. ~

"I was wondering if you could come over after school and help me with the English sentence structure thingy," Tristan said with a wry smile.

"Um… Sure. I'll have Ryan take the Jeep to pick up Robbie and they can bond or whatever," Rory said after a moment of thought.

"Great," Tristan said, a genuine smile lighting up his features. *I wish he would stop smiling; it makes my knees melt. *

"Do you wanna stay and have dinner with me? My parents have a dinner party or something."

"Sure, what about Taylor?"

"She's going to your house to help Ryan with history. I'll pick her up when I drop you off."

"Then I will meet you at your car after school."

******

"So how was your first day?" Rory asked as she and Tristan climbed in to his Mustang. 

"It was fairly good. I think the highlight of it was getting to start the day off in the same class as you," Tristan said flashing her his most charming smile. 

"Do they teach roguish flattery at military school as well as how to get great bodies?" Rory asked in a fake husky voice, batting her eyelashes. Tristan looked at her for a minute and then cracked up. Rory joined in. By the time they'd settled into a comfortable silence, they pulled into the driveway of a castle-like mansion. 

"Wow, your house reminds me of a place I read about in a book. A handsome prince rescued a princess and then brought her back to his castle and married her and they lived happily ever after."

Tristan wisely chose not to say anything. ~ I want to be your prince~ He led the way into the house and upstairs to his study. 

"You have an amazing collection of books. What's your favorite?" Rory said going to examine one of the shelves. 

"If I had to choose, I'd say _Phantom of the Opera_ ," Tristan said sitting down in an overstuffed chair and laying out his work. 

"Ready to get started?" Rory asked briskly as she sat down in the chair next to Tristan's and got down to business. 3 long hours later, Tristan's butler, Alfred, announced supper. Tristan and Rory spent the meal arguing good-naturedly if the Phantom of the Opera was real or not. After they finished, he drove her home and picked up his sister, not before kissing Rory on the cheek though. Ryan looked at his sister and saw the dreamy way she entered the house and knew something was up. 


	3. A mother's wisdom on understanding 'the ...

"Hey mom?" Rory asked walking into her mother's study later that night.

"Yea, hun?" Lorelai asked, looking up at her daughter from the stack of papers she was wading through. 

"What do you do if you think you like a guy, but you don't know for sure?" Rory asked sitting down in the chair across from her mother.

"Wow… ummm… Well, you look at how you act with them and how they act around you and get to know them and then just go with the flow," Lorelai said, a little taken aback by her level headed daughter's question. "Is there any certain guy that you aren't certain about?"

"Well, yea, kinda. I mean I just met him, but I don't know. Tristan just makes me feel all fluttery inside and I can't help but smile when he is around. I've never felt so at ease with any guy besides family before," Rory explained, blushing.

"Well sweetie, I think all you can do is wait and see what that gorgeous guy does. If he likes you, he'll make a move soon," Lorelai advised.

"Thanks mom. I'm gonna go to bed now," Rory said, kissing her mom on the cheek and leaving the room.

AN: PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME ADVICE!!!!!! I seriously don't know where to go from here in the story! Let me know how YOU the reader want it to go. This was just a filler chappy until I can get some more ideas.


	4. First Dates and Future Plans

"Hey Taylor!" 

Taylor DuGrey was walking down the hall the next day when Ryan Hayden came jogging up to her.

"Hey Ryan, what's up?" 

"Nothing really. I was just wondering if you would like to maybe go out with me on Friday. It doesn't have to be a date if you don't want it to be, although I would like it to be," he said quickly.

"I'd like that too. Pick me up about 7?"

"Sure! Um, I guess I'll see you then."

"Ok. Bye."

****

"Hey Dad? Can I talk to you for a sec?" Ryan asked coming into his father's study later that day.

"Sure Ry, what's up?" Christopher inquired, looking up from his computer.

"Well, I need your advice on something," Ryan said uncertainly.

"Would this something have something to do with a girl?" Chris asked knowingly.

"Yea. I asked Taylor DuGrey out today, but I don't know what we should do for our date. I've never gone out with anyone before," Ryan explained nervously in one breath. 

"Well, since it is your first date, go some place your comfortable. Take her to the movies and then to get coffee or something. Do something where you can both be yourselves," Chris suggested. 

"Ok, thanks dad," Ryan said.

"Anytime," Chris said turning back to his work. 

****

"TAYLOR! RYAN'S HERE!" Tristan called up the stairs of the DuGrey mansion.

Taylor took a last look at her newly acquired, very chic outfit of a baby blue camisole, button-up shirt of a lighter shade of blue over that and low-rise jeans. She topped it off with a white cabby hat to match her white jacket.  After applying lipstick, she turned and went downstairs. 

Ryan was standing in the doorway talking with Tristan and Rory when he saw Taylor come down the stairs.

She looked beautiful. He knew that before, but it was if he was seeing her for the first time. 

"Wow," Ryan said as she walked up.

"Hello to you too," Taylor said, smiling at him.

"You look amazing. Ready to go?" Ryan asked.

"Yea. Bye Rory, Bye Tris," Taylor called to her brother as she walked out the door. 

"So where are we going?" she asked as they climbed into the Liberty.

"I thought we'd go see the special showing of Carousel at the old movie theater," Ryan said after he backed out of the driveway. 

"Are you serious? That's my favorite movie!"

"I know. Tristan told me."

****

"You gonna be ok?" Ryan asked teasingly, trying not to laugh as they walked out of the movie and Taylor had tears running down her cheeks.

"Shut up! I hate it when Gordon MacCrae has to leave Shirley Jones," Taylor said wiping her cheeks with a napkin. 

"Ready for coffee?" Ryan asked as they walked down the street.

"Sure."

"Have you enjoyed Connecticut so far?" Ryan asked after they had gotten their coffees and sat down in some comfortable chairs. 

"Yea, its great to get to be around Tristan and Tessie. I've missed them."

"Yea, Rory and Robbie are great. Speaking of Rory and Tristan, do you know what's going on with them?" Ryan asked.

"I think there are underlying romantic feelings there, that they don't want to recognize," Taylor explained.

"Well, I think, we should do something about it," Ryan said smiling mischievously. Leaning closer together they began to whisper conspiratorially.

A/N: AHH!! What's gonna happen? What are Taylor and Ryan planning? GIVE ME IDEAS!! School is sucking me dry.


	5. Cinderella has left the building

A/N: THANK YOU SO MUCH to all the people who have reviewed. I owe the inspiration for this to Allyse, thanks for the idea~Ella  
  
"Hey sis, this just came for you," Ryan said walking into his sister's room a week later and handing her a note and a rose.  
  
"Who is it from?" she asked looking up from Pride and Prejudice.  
  
"It doesn't say, it just has your name written on it."  
  
"Hmm," Rory mused as she read the elegantly scripted note.   
  
Take the enclosed gift certificate and buy the dress that is being held there for you and wait for further instructions.  
  
"What is this Ry? Is it a joke?"  
  
"No, I think you should just do what it says," Ryan explained pointedly.  
  
"Fine, fine, fine, tell the 'rents where I am. Send out a search party if I'm not home by 11," Rory said dramatically, grabbing her purse and jacket and exiting the room.  
  
Ryan picked up the phone and dialed Taylor's number.  
  
"Phase one is complete, Cinderella has left the building." 


	6. Prince Charming is in the Pumpkin

"Hey Tris, this just came for you," Taylor said after Ryan called, handing Tristan a piece of paper and rose identical to the ones she knew Ryan had given Rory.  
  
Take this receipt to the address on it and present it to the cashier and wait for further instructions.  
  
"What is this Tay? What are you up to?"   
  
"I have no clue what you are talking about, but I think you should do what the note says."  
  
"Uh huh. You do realise that I don't believe that you are completely innocent, don't you?"  
  
"Why would I, your twin sister, be plotting against you? What do you take me for?"  
  
"A meddlesome little sister with good intentions.To make you happy though, I'll go," Tristan said kissing her nose and grabbing his jacket before exiting the room.  
  
Taylor quickly hit speed dial on her cell phone.  
  
"Prince Charming is in the Pumpkin." 


	7. Fairy Godparents

"Hi, I was told that there was a dress here waiting for Rory Hayden?" Rory said to the clerk at Windsor.  
  
"Yes miss, here it is. You can change in there," the lady said, smiling pleasantly and indicating to a door to her left.  
  
Rory took the dress bag and went into the fitting room. But it wasn't a fitting room. Inside was an entire team of stylists and beauticians.  
  
"What's going on here?"she asked in disbelief.  
  
"We're your styling team Miss Hayden. We were given orders to make you look fabulous," a well dressed blonde lady said coming up to Rory and pulling her to a table with a mirror.  
  
****  
  
"Umm... excuse me, I was told that I needed to pick up something here?" Tristan said to the cashier of the Armani store, handing him the receipt.  
  
"Ah, yes Mr. DuGrey, here it is. You can change in that room," the man said indicating to the closed door near the desk.  
  
Tristan walked into the room and was greeted by a stiff English guy.  
  
"Good day sir, I am James and I shall be you valet this evening," the man said bowing stiffly.  
  
"Wow."  
  
****  
  
"There you are Miss Hayden," one stylist said after an hour of fussing over Rory.  
  
"This just arrived for you, Miss," another said coming forward.  
  
~ Take the car that is waiting for you outside and when you reach the destination, do as the driver says.  
  
Rory looked at herself in the mirror one last time. *Here goes nothing*  
  
Smiling her thanks, she took her purse and left the store.  
  
****  
  
"Do you require anything else, sir?" James asked.  
  
"No, thank you, James."  
  
"Well, it that is all, here is a letter I was instructed to give you."  
  
~ Take the car that is waiting for you outside and when you reach the destination, do as the driver says.  
  
~Here we go again~ Tristan thought as he walked out of the store. 


	8. Beginnings

After a few minutes in the car, Rory knocked on the glass divider.

"Excuse me, but could you tell me where we're going?" she asked the driver.

"Sorry Miss Hayden, but I was ordered not to tell you anything until we arrive at our destination. We should be there any minute now."

"Oh, ok. Thank you."

****

"Where are we exactly?" Tristan asked his driver as he exited the car.

"We're at your dining location Mr. DuGrey. I was told to give you this," the driver said handing Tristan another envelope and getting back into the car and driving away.

Tristan quickly opened the envelope. 

_Hey big brother!_

_Sorry we had to trick you, but this was for your own good. Rory should be there any second. Follow your heart and enjoy spending time with her. You know you like her. _

_Kisses,_

_Taylor_

Just then, a car drove up and the most beautiful girl he had ever seen got out of it.


	9. Since I First Saw You

Rory was wearing a strapless 50's style dress that hugged her torso in all the right places. The crystal blue color accented her eyes and skin to perfection. The lights from the garden path spread a beam exactly on her, making her look even more angelic than she already looked.

"Tristan?" she breathed incredulously looking at the gorgeous blonde Adonis in front of her. "Are you behind all this?"

"No, our twins are. You look unbelievably beautiful by the way," Tristan drawled, picking a rose off of a near by bush and walking over to give it to Rory. 

"Thank you, but what do you mean our twins are behind this?" Rory asked accepting the delicate offering.

"I mean that our twins did what I didn't have the courage to do and planned a romantic date for the 2 of us. I'll be honest with you, I have liked you since the first moment I saw you. You're funny, sweet, sassy, spunky, and absolutely gorgeous. You are what every guy dreams of having for a girlfriend, and I would be deeply honored if you would be mine," Tristan said, taking her delicate, white hands in his strong, golden ones. Her response was to kiss him softly on his smiling mouth. 

"I'm glad our siblings are nosy," she informed him, smiling warmly up at him. "Cause I've wanted to do that ever since I first saw you. Now are we gonna enjoy our first date or not?"

A/N: Sorry the chaps. Are so short, but I got major writer's block and it's taking me a while to write just one chap. Thanks for all the feedback! Keep reviewing and if there's something you want to happen let me know.


	10. Goodnight Kisses

"Well, I had an amazing time tonight," Rory said softly as Tristan walked her up 
    
    to the door of the Hayden mansion.
    
    "Me too. I think you're the only girl I know who has been able to make me laugh 
    
    continually besides my sister. I usually can't be myself around girls, but with 
    
    you its so different. You don't flirt or anything, its really nice to get o have 
    
    a real conversation with someone besides Taylor," Tristan said as they reached 
    
    the door. 
    
    "Yea, I know what you mean. Ummm...I better go in. Ryan is probably lying in 
    
    wait to see how his plan worked and Mom's probably right there with him."
    
    After trying to be pouty, Tristan pulled her into his strong arms and kissed her 
    
    warmly and tenderly."I'll see you on Monday. My grandparents come into town 
    
    tomorrow and we have to spend time with them," Tristan explained softly.
    
    "All right. See you Monday," Rory said giving him a kiss on the cheek.
    
    "Bye angel," Tristan said giving her a kiss on her forehead and then one on her 
    
    nose and then a light kiss on her mouth. Rory was walking on air when she went 
    
    into her room that night.

A/N: Sorry its so short but I have no clue where to go from here. This is just a filler chapter. I could really use some ideas.


	11. Sweet Morning

RING!!!!!!!!!!RING!!!!!!!!!!

Groaning, Rory fumbled sleepily around her night table for her phone.*Who could be calling me on Monday morning?*

"Hello," she mumbled groggily.

"Morning sunshine. I thought you could use a wake up call from your doting boyfriend," a husky voice said on the other line.

"Mmmmm, its almost better than coffee, but not quite. I should probably go wake Ryan up and get dressed. I'll see you in a little while, ok?"

"Sure. See you at school, angel."

Smiling as she hung up her phone, Rory rolled out of her bed and began her morning routine.

****

When Rory got to school, she found a red rose taped onto her locker. Grinning, she took it off and smelled it. As she did, she felt a muscular arm slip around her slim waist. 

"Hey beautiful," Tristan whispered in her ear.

"Hey yourself. I take it this is from you?" Rory said, turning her head so she could see his handsome face. 

"Of course. So is this," he said as he brought his other arm into view, holding a Starbucks coffee cup.

"Ahh, we've only be together for a few days and I already have you trained," Rory cooed, snatching the coffee from him.

"It comes with a price, you know," he said gravely.

"What would that be?" she asked, smilingly coyly at him.

"One kiss," he murmured as he leaned down and captured her rosy lips with his own. After a few moments, she reluctantly pulled away.

"We should probably head to class," she said breathlessly.

"Yea. Let's go find our wayward siblings and go to the wonderful world of English," he said taking her books and wrapping his arm around her waist.

****

"Hey gorgeous."

Taylor turned around to see her boyfriend grinning down at her. 

"Hey. Ready to go to class?" she asked, shutting her locker.

"Umm, almost," Ryan said. Still grinning, he wrapped his arm around her and kissed her thoroughly. "Now I'm ready."

Slapping him playfully, she allowed him to take her books. Just then, her brother and Rory walked up.

"Hey man," Tristan said to Ryan. "Take it easy with my little sister."

"Only if you take it easy with mine. Are you guys heading to class?"

"Yea."

"Well then let's go," Rory said impatiently.

Laughing, the boys escorted their girls to class.


	12. To every action is a reaction

"Rory!"

Rory turned around later that day to see Paris, Madeline and Louise walking quickly towards her.

"What's the deal with you and Tristan? And your brother and Taylor?" Paris asked.

"Umm, Tristan is kinda my boyfriend, and Taylor is my brother's girlfriend," Rory said uncomfortably.

"How do you do it?" Louise asked in amazement.

"Do what?" Rory asked.

"Manage to be related to or dating the 2 hottest guys in the school," Madeline supplied.

"I don't know. You can't pick your relatives and I'm still trying to figure out what Tristan sees in me."

Paris rolled her eyes. "I knew this was gonna happen. I saw it coming a mile away," she said smugly. Her friends all turned and looked at her questioningly.

"Oh come on, a blind mad could see the under lying physical attraction between you and Tristan and Taylor and Ryan. It was only a matter of time."

Shaking their heads at her, Rory, Madeline and Louise continued down the hall.

****

When the twins walked into the lunchroom, everyone kept glancing at them.

"Why is everyone looking at us?" Ryan queried in a low voice. 

"Don't worry about it, this always happens when there's new 'couples' at school. It'll pass in a few days," Rory explained. "I'll be right back."

"Where're you going?" Tristan asked squeezing her hand.

"Just to the bathroom. I'll be back in a minute," she promised.

"Aren't you just the luckiest girl in the school?" a snide voice said behind Rory as she washed her hands. She looked into the mirror and saw Summer, the head cheerleader and 'Queen' of Chilton standing there.

"Hi Summer," she said cautiously.

"Look at you, perfect face, perfect grades and now perfect brother and perfect boyfriend."

"Yea. Did you want something Summer?"

"Actually, yes. I want your boyfriend," she said bluntly.

"I'm sorry, but I think the operative word in that statement was _my_ boyfriend Summer. You can't have everything you want."

"Watch me."

Shaking her head, Rory left the bathroom.


	13. Bitter Blonde

"Hey Tristan."

Tristan shut his locker and turned to find an attractive, leggy blonde girl standing flirtishly behind him. 

"Can I help you?" he asked uncertainly.

"Umm, yea, I was wondering if you could help me with some homework after school," she said perkily.

" Sorry. First of all I don't even know your name, and second of all I'm going over to my girlfriend's house to spend time with her," Tristan informed her.

"I'm Summer and I'm sure Rory wouldn't mind if you helped me for a little while. Please?" she begged, pouting coyly.

"Sorry, but I _want_ to spend the afternoon getting to know my girlfriend," Tristan said walking away, towards where Summer could see Rory waiting for him,

_Just you wait Miss Rory Hayden. He won't be yours for long _Summer thought maliciously.

****

"What did Summer want?" Rory asked Tristan as they drove to her house.

"Oh, she wanted me to study with her or something. What's with her?"

"She just always wants what she can't have and right now she wants you," Rory explained.

"Well I am completely and thoroughly yours," Tristan said kissing her slim hand that he held in his own. Rory smiled contentedly, settling back into her seat.


	14. Advice

Over the next few weeks, Summer continued her pursuit of Tristan. 

"Hey Ry, I need your help," Tristan said flopping down in a chair in his best friend's room.

"What's up man? Problems with my darling little sister?"

"No, everything is great with Rory. Its Summer."

"Summer? That annoying cheerleader from school?"

"Yea, she won't leave me alone! Everywhere I turn she's there trying to flirt with me. I think its making Rory a little mad too."

"There's not much I can do to help. She's as persistent as a bird dog. Just try to ignore her and make Rory feel important."

"Ok…"

A few weeks later, all hell broke lose.

A/N: Mwahahahahaha!!!!!! What will happen next? Thanks to Allyse for the ideas.


	15. Shattered

A/N: Thanks to all of you for the reviews. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, major writers block.  
  
Chapter 15  
  
"So, Tristan, I'm having this like totally awesome party tonight and I was like, wandering if you wanted to like, I dunno maybe come," Summer said as she pressed Tristan up against his locker w/ her body.  
  
"Um...sure, why not? Rory and I will be there. Bye Summer," Tristan replied quickly sliding away from Summer, and going down the hall towards his next class.  
  
"Perfect," Summer murmured, malice in her voice and her eyes.  
  
"Tris, are you sure we HAVE to go to this party?" Rory asked as she and her boyfriend walked up to Summer's house.  
  
"I know you didn't want to come babe, but I kinda just want to see what its like, ya know? If it gets too crazy we'll go, ok?"  
  
"Ok, but I'm only doing this cause I love you," Rory said, pouting prettily.  
  
"I know. Come on, lets get this over with," Tristan said, giving her a reassuring smile.  
  
"I'm gonna go get some soda, do you want anything?" Rory shouted to Tristan after they had been dancing for a while.  
  
"No thanks babe, I'm good," Tristan shouted back. Kissing his cheek, Rory turned and waded her way to the kitchen.  
  
"I see Mary has finally left you alone," a voice purred in his ear.  
  
"Summer, hi. Great party," Tristan said stiffly.  
  
"Oh, yea, I guess so. You know what would make it even better? Like completely amazing? So amazingly stellar I'd never forget it?" Summer whispered huskily close to his ear.  
  
"What?" Tristan asked distractedly, keeping an eye out for Rory. Just as Rory came out of the kitchen and into view, Summer replied, "this."  
  
Before Tristan could rationally react, Summer was crushing her mouth against his, pressing herself completely against him and sticking her tongue in his mouth. Tristan tried to pull away, but she and the crush of the crowd held him close to her and her wandering hands.  
  
By the time he pulled away, Rory was out of the door, cell phone in hand, speed dialing her brother. 


	16. Running Away: Destination Cambridge

"Rory? Come on sweetie, talk to me," Chris said, sitting down next to the motionless form of his heartbroken daughter. She hadn't spoken since Ryan had gotten her from the party 2 days ago and she'd barely eaten anything. "I miss when all I had to do was kiss you where it hurt and everything was rosy again. Is there anything at all I can do?"  
  
Slowly, Rory sat up. She'd used her two day silence to think things over. "Well, I know this could be hard for you and my mom and the boys, but I think I'd like to finish the term at a boarding school in England. I know you're going to say I shouldn't run away from my problems, but I was thinking about this before all this with Tristan happened. I was accepted into Cambridge and I want to be at least a little used to the school system and the climate."  
  
"When did you find out you were accepted to Cambridge, sweetheart? That's wonderful! If it's all right with your mother, then of course you can go to an English boarding school. I am so proud of you!" Chris exclaimed, jubilant at not only his daughter's return from her near comatose state, but also at her acceptance into the school of her dreams.  
  
"Thanks, Daddy. I wish you could kiss where it hurts too," Rory said, her heart still aching.  
  
"I can't believe my baby girl is leaving me," Lorelai blubbered.  
  
"I have to mom, its for the best. I'll see you when you come to visit Grams this summer."  
  
Holding back tears, Rory hugged her parents and her brothers and boarded the plane for her new life.  
  
"What do you mean she's gone?!" Tristan exclaimed when Ryan told him of his sister's departure.  
  
"I mean that Rory is at school in England now. She's not even coming back for the summer. Mom is packing all her stuff up and sending it to Grams in London."  
  
"She didn't even say good-bye," Taylor said dismally.  
  
"She just didn't want to have to deal with anymore heartache," Ryan explained, shooting a pointed look at Tristan. "I know she's gonna miss you, Tay."  
  
"I'm gonna miss her too. She's the only real friend I have besides you guys."  
  
"We all make our choices. Now we have to live with it," Tristan said dully, the light disappearing from his eyes.  
  
It would stay gone for 7 long years.  
  
Until that fateful day in July, when his life was turned upside down. 


	17. New Lives

A/N: AHH WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN???? MWHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
RIING!! RINGG!! RINGG!! Hey its Tristan, Libby, and Jessie, leave us a message after the ...BEEPP!!!!  
  
"Tristan, it's your darling sister! I want you to bring my precious nieces and come to my rehearsal dinner. Oh wait, you 2 have to be here. Just a thought I'd give you a reminder! Ry and I can't wait to see you guys tonight! Kisses!"  
  
Tristan sighed as he and his 4 year olds entered the DuGrey mansion. He was almost dreading having to be social and polite. The joining of the DuGrey and Hayden families was the social event of the season. All of Hartford was going to be there. His daughters were the flower girls and he had to give his sister away.  
  
His parents had both died in a car crash when he was 19. A year and a half after that, he had gotten his current girlfriend pregnant. 8 ½ months later, his twin daughters Liberty Rose and Jessica Elaine were born. Their mother didn't want them, so Tristan somehow managed to juggle school at Hartford University and raising 2 infants with the help of his old nanny until she passed away a year ago. By then he had graduated and taken over his father's company from his uncle and was able to work from home and take care of the now extremely energetic little girls.  
  
"Alright munchkins, its time to get dressed. We have to be at your auntie Taylor's rehearsal dinner in 2 hours. Let's head 'em up and move 'em out!" Tristan ordered.  
  
An hour and a half of baths, hair braiding and dressing in matching sundresses, Tristan had enough time to throw on a suit and tie and load the girls into the SUV. Amazingly, they made it to the rehearsal with time to spare.  
  
"Aunt Taylor, Aunt Taylor!"  
  
Taylor DuGrey turned around in time to catch her two nieces in a fierce hug. "How are my 2 favorite four year olds?"  
  
"We're great! Daddy just signed us up for ballet classes!" Libby cried.  
  
"That's awesome, sweetheart!" Taylor said indulgently.  
  
"Where's Uncle Ryan?" Jessie asked. Ryan was her favorite.  
  
"He went to pick up his sister from the airport. He'll be back any minute," Taylor reassured Jessie. Just as she said that Ryan walked into the chapel with a petite, long haired brunette. 


	18. Reheasals and Rehashings

"OH MY GOSH! Rory!!!" Taylor squealed as she ran down the chapel aisle to envelope her best friend in a death hug.  
  
Tristan heard his sister's squeal and whipped his head in the direction she'd run. Standing in the doorway next to Ryan was the girl who still held his heart in her hands. Rory Hayden still looked like an angel. Her face hadn't changed a bit and her confident, friendly still enveloped her. As he started to walk towards his friends, his daughters rushed past him.  
  
"Uncle Ryan!!" Jessie squealed happily as she ran into her future uncle's arms.  
  
"Hey, Jessie-girl! I've missed you!" Ryan cried, swinging her up and kissing her forehead. "This is my sister Rory. Rory this is one of Taylor's nieces, Jessica, or Jessie and that one over there is her sister Liberty or Libby."  
  
"Very nice to meet, you," Rory said, after looking questioningly at her brother. Tristan had 2 daughters. She couldn't believe it. Just as she got over that shock, Tristan walked up.  
  
"Hey Rory," he said quietly.  
  
"Tristan, hey. It's been a while," Rory said, a little awkwardly.  
  
"Yea. You look great. You haven't changed a bit."  
  
"Thanks neither have you."  
  
"I see you've met my sweet little terrors."  
  
"Yea-"  
  
Before she could say anything else the wedding coordinator bustled in and demanded they begin the rehearsal.  
  
A/N: MWAHAHAHA I am leaving it here for now. I promise it won't be another 3 months b4 I update, but I'm really tired so I'm not writing anymore today. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!! I need encouragement! 


	19. DEAL!

"I know pronounce you man and wife," the solemn minister announced. Grinning from ear to ear, Ryan leaned in and gave his wife- his wife-the first of many kisses to bless their marriage.  
  
Smiling, they both made their way down the aisle as Tristan and Rory linked arms to follow them. Giving her a reassuring grin and a comforting hand on hers that rested on his arm, Tristan led Rory down the aisle behind their twins. I can't believe how good it feels to have his hand on mine! This feels so right!  
  
Rory was sitting alone at the wedding party table watching the other guests dancing at the reception. Tristan was holding a daughter and each arm and slow dancing with them. I can't believe how much he's changed. He's so grown up and responsible, but he hasn't quit being the most caring guy I've ever met.  
  
"May I have this dance?" a voice behind her said. She turned and saw Tristan bowing to her, his daughters giggling beside him.  
  
"Umm...sure. As long as you don't run off and kiss Summer afterwards," she whispered, bitterness and regret in her voice.  
  
"I never ever meant to hurt you, Rory," he said seriously as he drew her into his embrace, the strains of "Just the Way you Look Tonight" floating over them.  
  
"Then why did you? Why did you even talk to her?"  
  
"She came up to talk to me. I swear I never even wanted that kiss. All I wanted, all I could ever want is you. Seeing you again made me realize that. I want a second chance; I need a second chance to prove to you how much I truly love you."  
  
Rory staid stiff in his arms for a long moment, then she spoke softly. "I'm in town for 2 weeks. We'll spend time together and see where it goes from there. Deal?"  
  
"Deal!" 


	20. Learning to Breathe

"Daddy, where are we going?" Libby asked as Tristan loaded her and Jessie into the car the next morning.  
  
"You guys are going to play with Mrs. Lorelai and I'm going to take Rory on an adventure. Ok?"  
  
"What kind of adventure?" Jessie asked curiously.  
  
"One that will hopefully make her want to stay here," Tristan muttered under his breath. "The kind of adventure that grown ups go on to get to know each other," he said louder.  
  
"Next time you go on an adventure can we come too?" Libby asked pitifully.  
  
"You bet. Tomorrow Rory and I will take you two on a picnic. How does that sound?" Tristan asked, glancing into the rear view mirror hopefully, knowing Libby was about to break out a full-blown whine.  
  
"YAY!!!" resounded from the backseat passengers.  
  
A few minutes later they arrived at the Hayden mansion. Tristan carried a daughter in each arm to the door and let both knock on the massive oak door.  
  
"I got it!" Rory called as she jogged to the front door. She opened it to see a heartwarming sight. Tristan holding a daughter in each arm as they proceeded to tickle him.  
  
"Well if it isn't the DuGreys. What brings you here?" Rory asked, smiling warmly.  
  
"I...(chuckle)...came...(chuckle)...to....(chuckle)...girls, what don't you stop tickling me and go find Mrs. Lorelai," Tristan said, setting his daughters down and patting them on the bottoms. "Sorry about that. I came to see if you wanted to maybe go have some coffee with me and go antiquing in this cool town I know of."  
  
"Sure," she said uncertainly. "I'd love to. Let me go tell Mom and Robbie where I'm going."  
  
10 minutes later they were sitting in the front seat of his Honda Element, driving along a Connecticut country road.  
  
"So where are you taking me?" Rory asked, glancing sideways at her handsome companion. He really was handsome. His Grecian features of golden hair and velvety blue eyes, along with perfectly sculpted facial features created a devastating effect that had only been enhanced with time.  
  
"A little town by the name of Stars Hollow where there are some decent shops and pretty good coffee. My friend Dean owns a book shop I thought you might like," Tristan replied.  
  
"No fair, you're using my weaknesses!" Rory whined. "You're tempting me with coffee AND books."  
  
"Well, if you want to the treasure bad enough, you have to play a little hardball. And I want this treasure badly," he said meaningfully, looking her straight in her baby blue eyes. Fully understanding his meaning, she blushed with pleasure. Maybe he really does still care for me. No, Rory, don't let yourself be sucked in...yet.  
  
"So was I right about the town being cool?" Tristan asked as they drove towards Hartford in the golden light of the sunset. They had gotten to Stars Hollow just before noon. They had met his friend Dean for lunch before going to explore in Dean's second hand bookstore and the other shops around the town.  
  
"You were very right. It was so nice to get to relax and have fun. My work takes up a lot of free time, you know between working at the museum and writing, I don't get to relax all that much," Rory said.  
  
"Well, then, I am using the next 2 weeks to let you relax and live a little. Libby and Jessie want us to take them on a picnic tomorrow in the park. Do you mind?"  
  
"No, I'd love to get to hang out with them. Why don't we bring Robbie and Tessie along so they can help with the girls?"  
  
"Sure. So I'll pick you and Robbie up at say 11 tomorrow morning?"  
  
"Sure. We'll be ready. And thanks for today, I really did have fun."  
  
"Me too." 


	21. Swings and Sleep

"Rory, Rory, come swing me!" Jessie demanded from her perch. Rory, Tristan, Robbie and Tessie had spent the better part of 2 hours chasing the twins around Hartford City Park.  
  
"Ok, but only for a few minutes. Then, we have to eat. Your dad and Robbie are probably about to faint from hunger," Rory conceded, walking over to the little girl. As she pushed the swing, Rory studied her. Jessie – and Libby- both looked amazingly like Tristan. Both had his blonde hair (only in curls) and velvety blue eyes. His sculptured features were softened on his daughters, but his mischievous, impish smile was duplicated or tripled, in this case, in his daughters.  
  
"Hey, you two, its time to eat!" Tristan called from where he, Robbie, Tessie and Libby had just finished setting up the picnic. He couldn't help grinning at Rory playing with his daughter. Waving in acknowledgement, Rory picked Jessie up and walked over to join their group.  
  
After they ate, Robbie and Tessie went to walk by the lake and Libby and Jessie dozed into the exhausted sleep of happy children. Rory smiled contentedly and leaned against the huge oak tree behind them. Subtly Tristan leaned back beside her and looped his arm around her slender shoulders. She made no sign of wanting him to remove it. In fact, she snuggled closer to him and joined his daughters in the land of Morpheous.  
  
Looking at her, he thought she'd never looked more beautiful. The past 7 years without her seemed to be shrouded in darkness, except for the advent of his daughters, and now, everything was bright and alive again. He knew the day she left that he needed her more than air, more than life itself.  
  
And there was no way in Hell he was letting her leave him again. His daughters needed a mother, and he needed the love of his life. 


	22. Isn't this a bit too much?

A/N: THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS! Sorry the chappies are so short, I've been writing these late at night. Please tell me what you think of how the story is playing out and tell me if you want any changes made.  
  
One morning, a week and a half after the picnic, a week and a half Rory has spent almost entirely with Tristan, either playing with his daughters or spending time with him, Rory woke up to her cell phone ringing. Groaning, she fumbled around for it and hit the answer button.  
  
"Hello?" she mumbled groggily.  
  
"Morning Sleeping Beauty," a familiar, yet annoyingly pleasant voice resounded in her ear.  
  
"Tristan, why are disturbing my precious sleep time?" she asked indignantly.  
  
"I am calling to invite you to dinner with me tonight. No, let me rephrase, I'm calling to tell you that I'm taking you out to dinner tonight. I'm having a dress sent over and I'll pick you up at 7. Bye babe." With out giving her a chance to refuse, which she wouldn't have, he hung up.  
  
Later that day, Lorelai skipped happily into her daughter's room to find her writing as usual.  
  
"Rory, two pretty boxes just came for you," she said in a sing song voice. Rory took the large box and the smaller box from her mother. She opened the smaller box first. The bow was brimming with white roses. On top was an ivory card.  
  
-Hey gorgeous, Here's the dress I promised and some tokens of my undying devotion. Pamper yourself from now until I get there. All my love, Your Tristan.  
  
"What's in the box? Come on you have to tell your mommy," Lorelai whined. Rory handed her the small box and moved on to the bigger one. Inside was a pale pink off the shoulder sheath dress of exquisite silk. Underneath it was a matching pair of shoes.  
  
"Ooo, pretty. Who sent these to my sweet, innocent baby girl?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Mother, as much as I love you, get out so I can get ready for my date," Rory said, taking her flowers away from her mother and pushing her out the door.  
  
By the time it was time for Tristan to come and pick her up, Rory had done exactly like he said and pampered herself. She had spent nearly an hour in a sandalwood rose bath reading Pride and Prejudice. Then, she put on her fluffy pink bathrobe and began to work on her hair and make up until a few minutes before the allotted arrival time of her date.  
  
She heard a car pull into the circle drive and knew instinctively that it was him. Smiling, she slipped into her dress and put on the dainty shoes. With out looking in the mirror, she hurried through the hall and down the main staircase.  
  
Tristan stood in the foyer of the Hayden mansion watching the stairs expectantly. With in a few moments, Rory was gliding down them. The dress he had picked out fit her like a glove. It hugged her slender curves lovingly and belled out in just the right way to whisper against the floor, barely shielding the dainty shoes he had picked out. Unconsciously, he broke into a grin that spread to his velvet blue eyes.  
  
Rory thought he looked exceptionally gorgeous in his black tuxedo that contrasted well with his tan skin, golden hair and exquisite eyes. He was grinning up at her, his eyes raking over her in admiration and something else that made her go weak at the knees.  
  
"Well, don't you clean up nice," she said playfully as she reached the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"You look absolutely stunning," he breathed in appreciation.  
  
"Well Thank You, kind sir, considering you are responsible for the outfit."  
  
"Ah, but your beauty only enhances the dress. I have something else I think might suit the dress almost as perfectly as you," he said, taking out a long box and opening for her. Inside was a silver necklace with a heart shaped pink diamond pendant on it. Next to it on the bed of black velvet were matching earrings with a pink and white diamond hanging from each and a bracelet with white diamonds around and on pink diamond in the center of the circlet.  
  
"Oh my god, Tristan these are beautiful!" she exclaimed breathlessly. "But, I can't accept these. They're way too much!"  
  
"No they aren't, not for you. Nothing is too much for you. Besides, I'm groveling, remember? At least let me spoil you in process," Tristan said before taking the jewelry and fastening them on her.  
  
"Now, milady, shall we be off?" he asked, gallantly holding his arm out to her.  
  
"Of course, kind sir," she replied airily, placing her hand snuggly in the crook of his arm.  
  
Tristan led her out the front door into the waiting limo.  
  
"A limo? Isn't this a bit much?" she asked as they settled into the backseat. She continued to ask that question all through out the elaborate feast in a private dining room at the fanciest restaurant in Hartford. Finally he answered her at the end of the evening.  
  
"Nope. Tonight is going to be as wonderful as we can make it. I want you to feel like a princess."  
  
"You are succeeding marvelously in making me feel like one. And, you're playing the part of prince charming exceptionally well. But how will the fairy tale evening end? Will the prince and princess never see each other again, or will they live happily ever after?" Rory asked quietly and a little sadly. Tristan leaned in and kissed her softly.  
  
"I hope for the latter, but most of it is up to the princess. But before she makes her decision, the prince would like her to know that he loves her more than air and would do anything to make her happy," he said in a husky voice, dangerously close to her ear.  
  
"The princess wants a happily ever after, but she's not sure if she and the prince can work out."  
  
"I think all we can do is try."  
  
"I need time to think Tristan. I loved you in high school and I think I love you now, but I need time to be sure. Everything is happening so fast, I can't really even think."  
  
"Sometimes you don't need to think, you just have to let it happen."  
  
"Something like this though, I need to think about. Here's what we'll do. I'll go home for a couple weeks and think. 3 weeks from the time I leave here, you'll have my answer. Either I will have quit my job and moved here, or I'll stay in England."  
  
"I don't like it, but I can deal with that. No matter what you decide, Rory Hayden, I will always, always love you."  
  
The next day Tristan, Libby, and Jessie drove Rory to the airport. Tristan unloaded her bags while she said good-bye to the girls. Then, she came and hugged him tightly, as if she would never let him go. Pulling back, Tristan kissed her gently, lingeringly, before allowing her to walk into the airport towards the plane that could take her out of his life forever or bring her back to him for keeps.  
  
A/N: I won't update unless you guys give me at least 5 reviews on this chapter. I want to know how to end it. What should she REALLY chose, life as a wife and mother or her career. MWAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! 


	23. The Miserables

A/N: And now, ladies and germs, the long awaited conclusion!

"Rory, dahling, its so good to have you back!" Rory's friend Tina gushed, hugging the recently arrived Rory in front of the Peter Pan statue in Hyde Park.

"Its good to be back," Rory said forcing a smile.

"Now what's wrong? What happened while you were over there?" Tina asked, instantly reading Rory's body language and tone.

"Reader's Digest version? Brother married my exboyfriend's twin sister, met up with exboyfriend and his twin daughters and now I'm trying to figure out whether I want him to stay ex-."

"Ah. Well, then I have 2 questions for you. 1: Can you think of any one in the world possibly being with you to keep young even when you're 90 years old? And 2: Does just thinking about him or something to do with him cause your stomach to flip-flop and your heart to pound and your kness to turn to jello? If you answer these questions, you'll know where your hear is."

"That's just it, I'm not sure on either count. That's why I need time to think. Can we just drop the subject?"

"Sure. Oh, by the way, we are meeting these two divine men for dinner. I know you're probably suffering from an obnoxious bout with heart ache and jet lag, but it'll be fun. We're going to this wonderful little Indian restraunt that's just across the park. Please say you'll come? For me?" Tina begged.

"Fine. But only because you're my best friend and I love you."

"I can't believe you talked me into this! Why am I going to the theater with you? I should be unpacking and cathching up on my work," Rory whined as she and Tina got dressed the next night. She had put on a simple back cocktail dress with a straight neckline and no sleeves and was now searching for jewelry to wear.

"What do you think I should use to accessorize?" she asked Tina.

"Hmm…" Tina said before proceeding to dig into her friend's jewelry case.

"These are new, but they would look great with that outfit. Where did you get these?" Tina asked pulling out 2 black velvet boxes. Rory opened the boxes and unconciously grinned at what was in them.

"Tristan gave them to me on our last night together. I think you're right though, these go great with the outfit," Rory said, taking out the jewelry and putting them on.

"He gave you jewelry? You must have him totally wrapped, dahling," Tina said, amusement twinkling in her brown eyes.

"He's not wrapped. He even said he was groveling for forgiveness for breaking my heart when we were 18. He's a real sweetheart sometimes."

"Ugh!Come on, lets go. Our dates will be here any moment."

An hour later, Rory was seated next to the stuffy banker Tina had stuck her with, watching Les Miserables for the 3rd time. This was one of the first runnings of a new cast and she was drawn to the actor playing Marius. Something about his voice and his looks and his actions reminded her of Tristan. She sat deep in thought about how he must be feeling. He lost her because of a misunderstanding, got a girl pregnant only to have to raise 2 little girls by himself, then he ran into her again and laid everything on the line to see how she felt and she had asked for time to think.

As soon as she got home she pulled out her suitcases and began writing her resignation for Tina to give to their boss. She finally knew where she belonged. She belonged in Harford with Tristan, Jessie, and Libby. She belonged with the man who had captured her heart and soul when she was 18 and had never let it go.


	24. Sunset Sweetness

"Daddy, what's wrong?" Jessie asked as she and Libby skipped down the stairs into the living room to find their father sitting staring at a picture that he held in his hands.

"Nothing sweeite."

"That's a fib and you told us never to fib. You miss Rory, huh Daddy?" Libby said, walking over and climbing into his lap.

"Yea, Libbs, I miss her a lot."

"So do we," Jessie piped up.

"Yea, we liked her a lot. She was really fun and nice."

"All right, let's stop this mopping! Why don't we go to the park and play to get our minds off our problems?" Tristan said, feeling guilty that his melancholy had affected his daughters.

"Ok," the girls chimed half-heartedly before going to get their shoes on.

God, I can't believe I miss her so much. She'll probably forget all about us. I need her and so do my girls, but I can't force her to love me again. Why did I ever meet Summer? I would give anything to just see Rory right now

Tristan sat watching his daughters play in the early evening sunlight by the lake in the Hartford City Park. They seemed care free and happy. Every day he silently thanked God for blessing him with his two little angels. In the sunset, the light glanced off their golden curls, really making them look like angels until you looked into their impish blue eyes.

"There's something magical about blonde hair in the sunset, don't you think?" a familiar, melodic voice asked from behind him. Tristan whipped his head around and his heart metaphorically skipped a beat.

"Rory?" he breathed incredulously as he stood up and walked the short distance to stand in front of her.

"I promised you I would think about living happily ever after and I have."

"And?"

"And I want happily ever after. I want to write here in Hartford and I want to wake up every morning to see your face. I want to spend the day writing and taking care of Libby and Jessie. I want to sit with you outside at night and talk about everything and nothing. I want to know what it feels like to be loved every day, not just by my parents and siblings, but by the man that I love and the children that we create. I want to grow old with you. I want my world to begin and end with YOU, Tristan DuGrey. I love you more that air," she said looking him straight in the eyes. After a minute, he reached out and cradled her face with his hand. Slowly, he leaned in and kissed the breath out of her.

"And I love you, Rory Hayden. My world already begins and ends with YOU. Will you do me the honor of being not only my soul mate, but my wife and the mother of my daughters and any future DuGreys that should come along?" he asked, getting down on one knee in front of her. By the time he finished, quiet, happy tears were streaming down her face.

"Of course I'll marry you, you dope!" she said. Grinning from ear to ear, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver ring. In the center was a heart shaped pink diamond. Gently, he took her left hand and slipped it on her ring finger. Just as he brought her hand up to his the symbol of the promise they had just made to each other, Libby and Jessie spotted Rory. With in seconds, Rory had a girl in each arm, hugging them fiercely.

"We missed you," Jessie said bluntly.

"Well I missed you too. That's why I just promised your daddy I'd never leave again."

"Rory and I are getting married," Tristan informed his daughters.

"Does that mean we finally get a mommy?" Libby asked hopefully.

"Yes you do. And I get 2 beautiful daughters and an amazing husband."

Just them, the sun slipped over the horizon, leaving the new family in the reverance of the twilight.


	25. Epilogue

Epilogue:

"Libby, Jessie, you can come in now," Tristan said, walking out into the hall where his daughters had been waiting with his sister. He had just spent 9 hours in the delivery room with his wife.

"Libery, Jessica, I would like you to meet Matthew Christopher DuGrey, your little brother," Tristan said, holding his 5 year olds up so they could see into the hospital baby crib.

"He's so little," Jessie cooed.

"Do we get to keep him?" Libby asked.

"Yes, we get to keep him," Rory said laughing from her bed. Smiling, Tristan picked up their son and brought him over to her. Feeling at peace with the world, Rory sat and cuddled her tiny son. She had gone in to labor the night before after receiving an award for her first published novel. She and Tristan had been married just over a year and she couldn't imagine being any happier than she was, until this little boy had arrived.

"I hope he had your hair and eyes," Rory said softly to her husband.

"And your talent," Tristan said. "Just think, if we hadn't had that misunderstanding when we were 18, we wouldn't have Matt."

"Or these two angels," Rory said as Libby and Jessie crawled up beside her and snuggled close to her.

"I love you, so much," he breathed in her ear.

"I love you too."

"Mommy?" Jessie said softly from beside Rory.

"I'm glad you're our Mommy."

"So am I, sweetheart. I would be lost with out you 4."

As if in agreement with his mother, Matt left out a soft squeak and smiled contentedly, surrounded by love all because of Secrets, Twins and Second Chances.

THE END!

A/N: Thanks to all of my faithful readers. I know this took forever to write, but I hope you think the wait was worth it. Let me know what you think! If this totally sucks, tell me and I'll put an alternate ending or something.


End file.
